


Just this once

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Mercutio is the big spoon goddamnit! He's just... too tired to argue...





	Just this once

“Are you coming to bed soon, darling?”

Romeo laughed at the purr in Mercutio’s voice and the seriously ridiculous ‘seductive’ pose he had. Pulling off his shirt he let Mercutio eye him with a leer for a long second before throwing the garment at his head. His laughter only increased at Mercutio’s loud disappointment. 

“I’m going to the bathroom first. Gotta brush my teeth and all.”

“Oh yes, your nightly routine. I forgot how important that is, and what a hideous monster you turn out to be if you skip it just one night.”

Romeo wished he hadn’t thrown his shirt already because the only thing he had left to throw at his boyfriend was his pants, and he wasn’t giving Mercutio that satisfaction. Not yet, anyway. “And you’re one to talk? Don’t forget that I know about your pile of beauty products, _darling_ ,” he said with a wink before slipping into the bathroom.

“You touch my face cream and you’re dead!”

Romeo only grinned at the pout in Mercutio’s voice. The urge to do exactly what he was warned against was tempting to say the least, but with only a longing look at the high-class products he pulled out his own stuff. One day he’d get Mercutio to share his things; that would be the day he knew that he was truly loved.

When he got out of the bathroom Mercutio had turned on this side and appeared to be slumbering, so Romeo simply slipped behind him and cuddled up close, pressing his face against the back of Mercutio’s neck.

“What you doing?” Mercutio murmured sleepily, turning his face only slightly so he wasn’t speaking into the pillow.

“Cuddling. Making myself comfortable. Getting ready to sleep, like you wanted,” Romeo answered, burrowing closer to Mercutio’s back, his arm finding a comfortable resting place against Mercutio’s chest.

Mercutio heaved a deep and long sigh, long enough that Romeo was actually impressed. That was a lot of air. “You’re pretending to be the big spoon. You’re not the big spoon, I am. You’re small and tiny, I’m not. I’m never the little spoon!”

Romeo snorted his amusement into Mercutio’s hair, just hugging closer. “It’s okay just this once, isn’t it? We’re both comfortable, aren’t we? I know I am? So warm and cozy and sleepy—” he pressed a light kiss against Mercutio’s nape, “—isn’t it? It would be such a waste to ruin it all, wouldn’t it?”

Mercutio made a noncommittal noise, but he didn’t move, so Romeo continued to persuade him to just go back to sleep. “I know I always feel good with you’re warming my back. Don’t you think it feels good? Comfortable? Like a good, warm embrace you can just lean back against and close your eyes and let go. It’s so easy to fall asleep, isn’t it?”

This time his noise was more agreeable, and definitely sleepier. Romeo grinned and pressed a light kiss right under Mercutio’s ear. “Just relax,” he murmured. “No one else is here, it’s just us, you and me. I know you’re sleepy, do just close your eyes. I got you. Go to sleep.”

Mercutio made a soft sigh and shifted, pressed back a little against Romeo, and then his breathing evened out. Romeo kept still for a while longer, just feeling Mercutio’s chest rising and falling beneath his hand. It felt like his heart was going to burst of the affection he felt in that moment, staring at the back of Mercutio’s head.

Instead he pressed his lips one last time against Mercutio’s nape and whispered, “Good night,” before he himself closed his eyes.


End file.
